


wouldn't you like to be going home?

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Growing Up, Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home means many, many different things to Ash as his life goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wouldn't you like to be going home?

At ten, home is a white saltbox house at the end of a paper road in the middle of suburban Michigan. There’s a sister who clings to your knee and a ten-speed bike, and the smell of cookies baking and your mother’s sad eyes and Christmases with your Granpy near Lake Huron and the burn of cinnamon sticks on your tongue and Scott hitting you in the cheek with a snowball.

At seventeen, home is a grey-washed apartment and your sister drawing you on Sundays and the smell of macaroni cooking on the stove and the sound of Linda’s laugh and the sound of a cash register ringing and the feeling of your diploma tucked between your fingers and the taste of your first beer on your tongue. 

At twenty, home is the back of your car and Linda in your arms and the sound of an engine revving and the smell of paper and motor oil and coffee and the feeling of her lips on your cock and the way the moon looks in her eyes and the sound of Scotty singing badly in your backseat and the way Detroit bites you every winter and the Tigers losing the pennant but it doesn’t matter when she hugs you.

At thirty-three, home is a trailer park in the suburbs, too close to the woods and too far and the taste of Chinese food in the microwave and knocking off early to drink a forty in the park and the feeling of a leather jacket and the smell of a stranger's sweat.

At fifty, home is Pablo laughing and Kelly not killing you and the mercy of small bits of peace and the feeling of a new girl and the taste of morning beer and the look Eli gives you when you say something stupid and blood spattering on your face and doing it again again again….


End file.
